


A date in The Forbidden Forest

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Love in a scary place.





	A date in The Forbidden Forest

Our tale begins in The Forbidden Forest under a full moon where two lovers Professor Kettleburn and Bane are having a date.

Bane asked, "Are you enjoying your meal, dear?"

Professor Kettleburn smiled. "I've never had a meal this lovely made by a centaur before."

Bane grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Professor Kettleburn said, "So you should, I never even knew you could cook."

Bane smirked. "Any centaur can cook, but I just happen to cook well."

Professor Kettleburn chuckled. "That you do, darling."


End file.
